Laser weapons
Laser weapons are weapons that use laser technology to discharge a beam of destructive energy. When you fire them, it is difficult to resist the urge to go "pew pew". Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation (LASER or laser) is a mechanism for emitting electromagnetic radiation, typically light or visible light, via the process of stimulated emission. The emitted laser light is usually a spatially coherent, narrow low-divergence beam, that can be manipulated with lenses. Lasers play an integral part in the worlds of science fiction and they are chiefly used to power various weapons and technology found in futuristic settings. In the Star Wars mythos, many characters use hand-held guns that emit laser energy, which they call blasters. There are many different types of blasters including pistols, rifles and even bowcasters. Laser weapons that make up the arsenal of space vessels may include turbolasers and ion cannons. And don't even get me started on the Death Star. Appearances Films * Black Hole, The * Chopping Mall * Moon Zero Two * Robot Wars * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Television * Adventures of Superman: The Unknown People (Part 2) - Mole Man has two-handed laser cannon. * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding - Naboo guards try to fend off a Sando aqua monster with blasters. * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory - Battle droid weapons and Clone trooper weapons. Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - Starman uses a laser gun to free his bonds. Komak has laser eyes. * Amazing Spider-Man 5 - Dr. Doom has a disintegrator ray machine. * Captain America 110 - Various HYDRA weapons. * Captain America 111 - The Mankiller robot shoots lasers from its fingertips. * Eternals 1 - Deviants open fire on Ikaris with laser guns. * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 - Toyman's spider robot lasers. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - Tracer's laser gauntlets. * Star Wars 43 - Han Solo fires a blaster at Darth Vader. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 - Lots of "pew pew" action on Kashyyyk, Mygeeto, and Felucia. * Star Wars: Republic 67 - Battle droid weapons and clone trooper weapons. * Sub-Mariner 50 - Llyra shoots a laser gun at Namor and Namorita. * Tales to Astonish 71 - Atlanteans disintegrate peasants with ray guns. * Tales to Astonish 72 - Leader's humanoids use laser clubs. * Uncanny X-Men 14 - Sentinels firing laser beams. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Danger Room laser beam singes Thunderbird's leg. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Shi'ar battleship weapons in dream sequence. Short stories * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale See also * Appearances of laser weapons